Realize
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: Because some time in our lives, we fail to realize how precious someone is until we witness how happy he makes someone else. NaruIno, implied NaruSaku.


**If you didn't know, I published this story last July in NaruSaku filter. But truthfully, I wasn't happy with how it came out that's why I revised it and made it NaruIno. This is dedicated to the people who have reviewed and favorite this story: **Brown Eggs and Green Ham, DarlingDearestDeadForever, Drrick211, Ecliptic724, FlamingKitsune87, SonicPhantom01, Xxemogirl94xX, Twilighter22

**----**

**Realize**

**Summary:** Because some time in our lives, we fail to realize how precious someone is until we witness how happy he makes someone else. NaruIno, implied NaruSaku.

-

-

-

"So, I heard you are getting married," she wanted to be happy for her best friend – she really did, she even tried her best to give her the best smile. "Y-You're lucky."

"I didn't expect him to propose," the blond beauty couldn't help but grinned widely at the rosette. "It hasn't been too long since we started dating after all."

"I'm happy for you," Sakura didn't want to say that but she had to because her longtime best friend was getting married. She had to be happy for her – who cared if she was hurting? She deserved this, she let her chance to just pass by – her chance to be loved and be his princess.

-

_Flashbacks._

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto…" she looked at the man who just sincerely proposed to her. "I thank you for the admiration and affection but…"

"I get it," Naruto smiled sadly. "You don't want our friendship to be set on fire."

"And I want to pursue my dream to be as good as Tsunade-sama in healing sick people," the pink-haired rosette stated. She knew he loved her, a lot – he even turned down the Hyuuga princess just for her, telling to the shy-ninja that he'd already gotten someone to love but they still remained friends. "I'm sorry."

"From now on…" he looked at the sky, it was afternoon and the sky was orange with mixture of other colors – he thought it'd be a good day. Orange was his favorite color after all. "I am setting you free and finally giving up – but Sakura-chan, don't forget that I'll be always here for you."

Sakura nodded, "You better be always there for me."

"I will," he gave her his goofy smile and thumbs up, "definitely be there for you – that's also a promise of lifetime."

_Flashbacks end._

-

"I heard that brat is getting married," Tsunade commented as she felt the sadness in her apprentice. "Shouldn't you be happy that your best friends are going to be married?"

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Oh, I know," the former Hokage sipped her sake. "You are hurting – why are you jealous for?"

"Shishou, can you keep a secret?" the hint of sadness was in her voice. She had to get this out of her chest because this had been too much for her. "Please?"

"Spill."

"I am really not happy that they are getting married," she finally said it– that was a good relief but the relief had just gone away when she realized how selfish she was for saying that. "After they get married, I will be alone…"

"It's too obvious that you ain't happy that there's gonna be a wedding next week," Tsunade stated, the older woman could see the hurt in her eyes but she just didn't know what to say to make her feel better. "Is it because of the feelings you have for Naruto…?"

"I was too selfish to think that he would wait for me," the tears just came down from her eyes. "I didn't take it seriously when he told me that he already fell for Ino – I thought it would be just a fling and it didn't hit me that Ino would love him back…"

"Did you forget that it's not hard to love that annoying brat?" Tsunade had always been close to Naruto, she probably knew him best to be in fact – she loved him like he was her own son. "And I'm not saying this to discourage you but Ino is a lovely lady, every guy would say so anyway – you wouldn't be able to blame Naruto for even wanting to date her."

"What should I do?"

"That, I can't answer," she looked at the pink-haired medic ninja. "But before you do anything you have to consider two things; first is their happiness, especially Ino's and second is the fact that you have already hurt Ino in the past because of a guy."

She had already forgotten that fact, why would bring it up? But her teacher had a point. Would she have guts to hurt her once again – and this moment, it'd hurt Ino worse because she'd be getting married and nothing could hurt the most when the best friend was the cause for stopping her happiness.

"Should I fight for him?" she asked again.

"I told you, I don't know the answer to that kind of question – just consider the stuff that I told you," the blond-haired retorted. "But I'm sure of one thing, you'd feel worse if you chose your own happiness and hurt your best friend that gave you a chance."

"I'm the worst, am I not?" Sakura smiled sadly to herself. "I even considered hurting Ino again – the person that I owe almost everything, the person that has always been there for me. I'm pathetic."

-

"S-Sakura-chan…" he called her name worriedly. His best friend didn't seem to be her real self since they announced that he'd be getting married. And now, she called him in the middle of the night because according to her "she needed him as soon as possible." "I'm sorry I'm a little late – Ino and I had to drop by to their flowershop to check on the flowers for the wedding tomorrow."

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" There were a lot of questions and thoughts. In summarization, he'd been worried sick to what she'd been doing lately. Something was definitely wrong about his best friend – and he'd do anything for her. "Have you been eating well lately?"

"Naruto!" she ran into him and hugged him tightly; the tears endlessly streamed down from her eyes. This was the first time in a long time she wanted to let everything out – after all, she wasn't the crybaby who used to cry all time anymore.

"I'm a friend," Naruto told her, as he hugged her back. "Tell me what's been bothering you."

She had considered all the facts but she too wanted to be happy. If she could turn back time, it would want to be other way around – and Ino wouldn't be his bride.

"I don't want you to marry her," Sakura said to Naruto, she felt all the dignity shattered when she said that. "You promised that you would always be there for me," she hugged him tighter. "Please don't marry Ino."

He pulled back from the hug and apologized, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

-

**A/N:** I love NaruSaku a lot. Yes, I'm a bigger NaruSaku fan than NaruIno fan, but I think both couples are great. Feedbacks are appreciated. If I made grammatical errors, please point them out.

-


End file.
